Amy Burley
| Last = (flashback) | Mentioned = | Appearances= 9 episodes (see below) | Status = | Death = 2008 | DeathEp = | Age = 20s | Born = 1990s (Age 20s) | Profession = Merlotte's Waitress | Species = Human | Powers = * All human abilities * Strength From V * Luxurious Hallucinations | Family = *Mr. Burley - Grandfather (deceased) † *Mrs. Burley - Grandmother (deceased) † *John Burley - Father *Anna Burley - Mother *Jason Stackhouse - Boyfriend | Actor = Lizzy Caplan | Gender = | cause of death = Strangulation | killed by = Drew Marshall }} Amy Burley was a fangbanger and a major character on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American actress Lizzy Caplan, Amy makes her debut on the episode in the series' first season. Meeting Jason Stackhouse at Fangtasia, the vampire bar in Shreveport, Louisiana while Jason was looking for "V" (Vampire Blood), she eventually became his girlfriend, and more or less, his first love. Amy was a recurring character through the series' first and second season, meeting an untimely demise in the Season 2 episode . She was last seen in a flashback on the episode in the series' third season. __TOC__ Personality "Did you know that my sophmore year of college I walked away from a full academic scholarship so I could go to this poor Guatamalan village. Helped them build their very first irragation system. So they could have a fresh water. Crops, that didn't give them dysentery. So don't you dare get morally superior on me. I am an organic vegan and my carbon footprint is miniscule." Amy was shown as being very environmentally conscious. She talked at length about how everything was inter-connected and that all living things shared the same energy. This is how she justified killing a vampire, claiming that they were not living creatures and were therefore wasting energy. Amy was a vibrant, articulated and somewhat of a systematic person, and was also a V addict, which involuntarily led to her death. Biography |-|Season 1= Amy Burley came to Bon Temps after dropping out of college to tour America, much to her parents dismay. Jason Stackhouse met her at Fangtasia while looking for a place to buy V. Amy overheard Jason asking about V and quickly took him out of the club before other vampires could hear him. The two spoke and got to know each other and Jason took her back to his home where she taught him how to ingest V and how the effects can make you feel simply amazing. After a V-fueled evening with Jason, the two decided to start a relationship and Amy agreed to stay in Bon Temps. She was given Dawn's job at Merlotte's after spontaneously helping out waiting tables during a particularly poorly staffed evening. Amy was addicted to V as was Jason. Amy orchestrated the kidnapping of Eddie Gauthier, the vampire from whom Lafayette was getting blood. Amy was starving Eddie, drinking his blood and keeping him tied up. Eddie started to warn Jason about the derangement of his girlfriend which lead to Jason trying to free him. This provoked Amy to stake Eddie, rationalizing her actions by saying that he would have killed them. However, Jason had bonded with Eddie and was saddened by his death. This strained his and Amy's relationship. Jason decided that he and Amy should give up V. Amy agreed as long as that they could get high one last time. While on their final V trip, Drew Marshall entered Jason's house and strangled Amy while Jason was unconscious next to her. |-|Season 2= Jason has a flashback on Amy and Jason's V trip of them kissing in the rain, and another brief flashback when he sees Sarah Newlin wearing fake vampire fangs, remembering when Amy staked Eddie. Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" *"Escape from Dragon House" *"Sparks Fly Out" *"Cold Ground" *"Burning House of Love" *"The Fourth Man in the Fire" *"Plaisir D'Amour" *"I Don't Wanna Know" *"To Love Is to Bury" *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" Season 3 *"I Smell a Rat" Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Merlotte's Employees